La grotte aux miracles
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Duo et Heero seuls dans une grotte, que se passera-t-il ? Yaoi, lemon (HeeroxDuo)


****

Genre : yaoi, lemon  
  
**Couple :** 1+2+1  
  
**Notes :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est mon premier lemon où les deux persos sont d'accord alors soyez super indulgents.  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**La grotte aux miracles  
  
**Par Cora

****

  
Nous sommes en mission pour toute la semaine, mais le plus grave, je vais devoir rester avec mon soldat parfait. J'espère que je ne vais pas craquer et lui avouer mes sentiments, car s'il le savait. Je tiens même pas à y penser. Tient en parlant du loup, le voilà qui entre.  
  
"Tu es prêt, nous devons aller visiter cette fameuse grotte."  
  
"Oui, j'arrive."  
  
"…"  
  
Heero sortit de la pièce et je le suivis aussi calmement que je pouvais l'être. Je montais en voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers cette fameuse grotte où on avait découvert une base de OZ. Nous arrivâmes sur les lieux mais on ne trouva rien, ils étaient déjà partis depuis un bon bout de temps.  
  
"On fait quoi maintenant ?" Demandais-je à Heero.  
  
"On s'en va."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Mais au moment où on allait sortir, nous entendîmes un bruit d'éboulement qui s'effondrait sur nous.  
  
"Duo où es-tu ?"  
  
"Je suis coincé sous les roches."  
  
"Attends, je vais venir t'aider."  
  
"Ok."  
  
J'avais mal mais je ne disais rien de peur de le décevoir. Tout d'un coup je réussis à voir Heero venir à mon aide.  
  
"Je vais soulever les roches, pendant ce temps retire tes jambes."  
  
"D'accord."  
  
"Tu es prêt ?"  
  
"Oui vas-y."  
  
Il souleva la roche qui m'empêchait de bouger et quand j'eus retiré mes jambes, il lâcha la roche devenue trop lourde pour lui.  
  
"Ca va ?"  
  
"A vrai dire, j'ai mal."  
  
"Attends, je vais te soigner."  
  
Tout doucement, presque tendrement, il me souleva les jambes, je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur.  
  
"Désolé."  
  
"Ce n'est rien."  
  
"Au fait, il faut je les remette en place."  
  
"Vas-y."  
  
J'entendis un 'croc' au niveau de mes jambes et je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas crier.  
  
"Ca y est j'ai fini."  
  
"Merci." Dis-je avant de m'endormir.  
  
***Comme il beau quand il dort, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire mes sentiments*** Pensa Heero.  
  
**Parce que tu es le soldat parfait.** Répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
***C'est vrai, je suis le soldat parfait, je ne dois pas ressentir de sentiments, mais alors pourquoi ?*** Pensa-t-il juste avant de s'endormir, en tenant Duo dans ses bras.  
  
Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. Il s'est endormi, pensais-je.  
  
Comme s'il devinait qu'on le regardait, il se réveilla et il se dégagea de l'étreinte qui était pourtant douce.  
  
"Bonjour." Lui dis-je.  
  
"…"  
  
"Comment on sort d'ici." Demandai-je pour essayer d'oublier cette chaleur, la chaleur de mon amour.  
  
"Aucune idée."  
  
"De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas aller loin dans mon état."  
  
"Ce n'est pas un problème."  
  
"Comment ?"  
  
"Je te porterais."  
  
"Tu rigoles, j'espère."  
  
"Non." Et je ne pus rien dire d'autre, que j'étais dans ses bras, comme dans les contes de fées.  
  
Nous, ou plutôt il, marcha depuis bientôt une heure et je commençais à sentir la douleur de ma jambe devenir de plus en plus insupportable.  
  
"Tu veux que je m'arrête ?"  
  
"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"  
  
"Tout simplement parce que tes jambes te font souffrir."  
  
"C'est toi qui m'as dit que lorsqu'elles seraient remises en place, la douleur disparaîtrait ?"  
  
"Oui, mais ça a fait le contraire, donc nous allons nous arrêter et je vais te les remettre en place pour essayer de faire passer la douleur."  
  
"Ok vas-y."  
  
Il me déposa au sol et me remit mes jambes, mais la douleur étant trop forte, je criai et tout d'un coup je sentis des lèvres douces sur les miennes. **C'est ça il m'embrasse pour me faire taire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien.** Pensais-je. Heero rompit le premier le baiser et me regarda droit dans les yeux et me demanda :  
  
"Pourquoi as-tu réagis ? Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé embrasser ?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Réponds-moi ?"  
  
"Heu…"  
  
"Réponds Duo."  
  
"Tout simplement parce que je…"  
  
"Parce que tu ?"  
  
"Parce que je t'aime."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Oui, je t'aime depuis très longtemps."  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt."  
  
"Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction."  
  
"Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu."  
  
"Non."  
  
"Duo tu dois dormir."  
  
"Je veux d'abord savoir quels sont tes sentiments."  
  
"Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de sentiments, je suis le soldats parfait."  
  
"Non, tu es un être humain, tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments comme tout le monde. Moi aussi, je suis un soldat et pourtant j'ai énormément de sentiments."  
  
"Non, c'est faux."  
  
"C'est vrai, de toutes façons tu as des sentiments, mais ils sont enfouis en toi."  
  
"Pourquoi vous voulez que j'aie des sentiments à tout prix ?"  
  
"Pour que tu vives comme un être humain et rendre des gens heureux."  
  
"Comme toi ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Mais je ne peux pas."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"A cause du professeur J."  
  
"Pourquoi il ne veut pas ?"  
  
"Parce que les sentiments rendent les gens faible."  
  
"Donc je suis faible,"  
  
"Non, mais…"  
  
"Ecoute la voix qui est en toi, elle seule te dira ce que tu dois faire."  
  
Heero ferma les yeux et se concentra pour savoir s'il devait faire confiance à Duo ou pas ? Tout d'un coup, il vit un lac. Il s'approcha tout doucement et regarda. Il se voyait vivre avec le sourire, il avait l'air heureux et puis il vit Duo qui l'attendait. Au même moment l'image se changea, il se vit triste, seul. Il se réveilla en sursaut, il était dans les bras de Duo. Duo le regardait tout en caressant ses cheveux et demanda :  
  
"Ca va mieux."   
  
"Oui."  
  
"Heero as-tu pris ta décision ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Et…"  
  
Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase que Heero m'embrassa tendrement. Je sentais sa langue sur mes lèvres et j'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres pour la laisser aller. Nos langues se touchèrent, se frôlèrent. Je me séparais de lui à bout de souffle, mais heureux.  
  
"Heero dis-le-moi."  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Nous restâmes enlacés pendant au moins une heure, puis demandais-je :  
  
"Comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?"  
  
"Pourquoi tu es pressé ?"  
  
"Non mais j'ai froid."  
  
"Je peux remédier à ce petit problème."  
  
"A quoi tu penses ?"  
  
Comme seule réponse, je sentis les lèvres de mon amour dans mon cou, puis descendre vers mon épaule qu'il me mordilla doucement.   
  
"Heero, non, arrête."  
  
Il s'arrêta et me regarda.  
  
"Tu ne veux pas ?"  
  
"C'est pas ça, mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avant."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète, fais-moi juste confiance."  
  
"D'accord."  
  
Mon soldat parfait reprit ses caresses là où ils les avaient laissées. Je me sentais bien, je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur ma peau, il avait remplacé ses mains par sa langue. Il commença à me retirer mon tee-shirt et je fis de même avec le sien. Il descendit vers mes tétons et s'amusa à les lécher et mordre. Je sentis sa main descendre vers mon entrejambes et j'eus un hoquet de surprise.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Shut détends-toi."  
  
Il enleva mon pantalon en faisant attention à mes jambes suivit de mon caleçon et retira le reste de ses affaires. Nous sommes aussi nus qu'à notre naissance, il caressa doucement mon membre qui était dur et douloureux, il commençait à lécher la hampe tout doucement puis le prit tout entier dans sa bouche et commença un va-et-vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Mes jambes suivaient le rythme, elles me faisaient mal. Il arrêta, je protestai, ce qu'il le fit sourire.  
  
"Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal."  
  
"Je te fais confiance."  
  
Il m'embrassa doucement, puis me mit deux doigts dans la bouche que j'humectais tout de suite. Il les enleva et écarta mes jambes, celles-ci me faisaient mal mais je n'en avais rien à cirer, le plus important c'était que j'étais avec celui que j'aimais. Je sentis un doigt rentrer dans mon intimité, puis un deuxième, il commença à les bouger, je sentis la douleur mais elle était supportable. C'est à cet instant que je sentis quelque chose de plus gros entrer en moi, je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur.  
  
"Shut c'est normal, détends-toi." Me dit-il tout en caressant mon membre.  
  
Il commença tout doucement un va-et-vient, puis alla plus vite, la douleur était remplacée par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Le mouvement sur mon membre devenait de plus en plus rapide et je criais le nom de celui que j'aimais en me libérant, suivit de Heero. Il s'écroula sur moi et se retira et me prit dans ses bras, je m'endormis tout de suite.  
  
Le lendemain, je me réveillai toujours dans les bras de mon amant. Il me regardait avec douceur et m'embrassa.  
  
"Bien dormi ?" Me demanda-t-il.  
  
"Oui, mais j'ai mal."  
  
"Je t'ai fait mal ?"  
  
"J'ai mal à mes jambes."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment sortir d'ici."  
  
"Comment ?"  
  
"Pendant que tu dormais, je suis parti voir s'il y'avait une sortie et j'ai trouvé une galerie."  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour sortir ?"  
  
"Que les autres viennent retirer les roches."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Tout simplement parce qu'il faut ramper et que l'état de tes jambes ne te permet pas de bouger, alors ramper."  
  
"Mais comment ils vont nous trouver ?"  
  
"Tu sais, j'avais caché la voiture et je suis parti la rechercher et je leur ai envoyé un message."  
  
"C'est génial. Au fait, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?"  
  
"Bien sûr."  
  
"Tu peux m'aider à me rhabiller."  
  
"Pas de problème."  
  
Quand je fus habillé, je me réinstallai dans les bras de mon amour. Au même moment on entendit un bruit venant de l'entrée. Heero se leva et me porta dans ses bras jusqu'au moment où on arrivait à l'entrée. Trowa, Quatre et Wuffei nous y attendaient.  
  
"Vous allez bien ?" Demanda Quatre.  
  
"Oui." Répondis-je en me serrant plus fort contre Heero.  
  
Je sais maintenant qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime et c'est le plus important. A partir de maintenant c'est sûr que cette grotte était spéciale. C'est la grotte aux miracles.

  
**Fin**

  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus.  
  
Review please  
  
@+  
  
Cora


End file.
